May and Drew A Journey Together CANCELED
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: May is off on another journey with her little sister and her old rival Drew. Old friends, New friends, and a bunch of people after something they want from them contesthipping and my own shipping. Slight Pokeshippping and Ikarishipping ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 meetings

_**This is my first story so I hope you like it. I made a few changes though since I posted this up last year so enjoy! ;3**_

**Journey Together**

"Bye mommy! Sissy and I are leaving!" a small, ten year old girl called out.

"Bye you two. And May, take care of your sister." Their mother, Caroline Maple waved to them as as the two started to run out the door and into the large yard of their pokemon gym.

"Okay mom. Bye, love you!" the fifteen year old girl, also known as May Maple replied before following her sister to the dock. May had fine brown hair which today, she had down with only a red clip to keep her bangs off her face. She had sapphire blue eyes and wore a simple red shirt that had a beautifly on it and a matching black skirt.

May's ten year old little sister skipped along beside her. Her name was Marcelle Maple. Funny enough, her nick name was Mae Mae as their family called her. She had black hair with reddish-brown highlights, which, at the moment, were tied up into pigtails by red ribbons that had beautiflys on them. Unlike her sister who had blue eyes, hers were brown. She wore a green shirt which had a white peace sign on the front and a matching red skirt.

"Oh, thank you again sissy!" Mae Mae cried out carrying her little flareon onto the ship. "I just love my little Flareon."

"You're welcome! I knew how much you love fire Pokémon, like me!" May reply cheerfully.

Mae Mae's birthday was yesterday but instead of getting a Pokémon from Professor Birch, she got her starter Pokémon from May, which of course is her Flareon.

"So sis… It's your birthday in a couple of week," Mae Mae smirked. "and as you know, we are not at home."

May raised her eyebrow, "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering what you wanted for your birthday." Mae Mae replied with an innocent smile. "Maybe meet up with a special green haired someone?"

_That would be nice… she thought then snapped back into reality. _"Wait? What?" May yelled, blushing dark red. "Mae Mae! Why would I want to see that green haired jerk?"

"Oh sis. You have nothing to hide. You and I both know you like him. I never met him but you did tell me EVERYTHING! Did you forget spilling everything to me as soon as you got back?" Mae Mae asked as if nothing new was going on.

"No… I didn't forget. But it's still hard to admit it." May said starting to calm down a bit after taking a deep breath of the fresh summer air._ But I do miss him… she thought._ "Now can we stop talking about this? And would you quit teasing me? I don't tease you."

"Okay." Mae Mae said with a small blush coming over her face, remembering who her sis was talking about.

* * *

"Roselia Rosel Rose Roselia!"(Admit it. You like May. I know you miss her!) A familiar Roselia teased her green haired master who was sitting on the bed of their cabin. It was a small room, the walls painted a pale orange.

A deep blush ran through his face. "No I do not!" he cried turning his face away from his pokemon. This green haired boy, also known as Drew Hayden, was arguing with his roselia about his crush on May. Roselia had noticed him spacing out a lot lately, whether they were training or taking a relaxing break, and she knew who was on his mind. _May.

* * *

_

"We will be docking at Pallet Town in 1 hour. Please get your selves ready!" the captain called loudly over the speakers.

"Sissy! Wakey Wakey! We are almost at Pallet Town!" Mae Mae whined impatiently to her sister while jumping onto yellow her bed from her bed that hung from the wall. "Common! Get ready! Can we visit Ashy? PLEASE?"

"Okay, okay! Now get your stuff. We'll stay on the deck the rest of the ride." May replied in a sleepy voice as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Yippy!"

* * *

"Rosel Roselia!"(Get up you lazy butt!) Roselia called out to her trainer while jumping onto his bed in a similar way that Mae Mae had done. "Rosel Rose Roselia!"(We're almost at Pallet Town!)

"Ya, ya. I hear you mother! Now let's go no deck." Drew complained as he packed up his stuff.

* * *

_On deck_

"Ah! Isn't it nice out here Mae Mae? Look at all the water and flying Pokémon." May sighed happily as the cool summer air coming from the sea blew across her face. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of the ocean into her lungs.

"Looky here! Lovedisk! Aren't they cute?" Mae Mae cooed at the heart shaped Pokémon as the jumped out of and into the water, splashing the cool water on her face. "Hey flareon! Don't run off!" she yelled running after the said pokemon after Flareon had jumped out of her hands to follow a scent of food coming from the buffet.

"Little sis! Watch"— _too late_

_THUD_

"Out…" May finished, walking to where Mae Mae fell on her back.

"Ouchy!" Mae Mae cried rubbing her head. She looked up and saw a green haired boy that she would say was about her sister's age. "Oh I'm sorry. I see that you've found my Flareon."

Flareon standing beside him trying to hide the embarrassment shown completely on her face. "It's okay kid." He replied helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? You look oddly familiar?" Mae Mae asked as her sister came up behind her.

"Hey are you okay Mae Mae? I'm so sorry about that "– she got cut off when she looked stunned at who her sister bumped into…

"DREW!"

**_Yay! All done. And yes Mae Mae/Marcelle is me. And sorry that this chapter is short. Just wait and see what happens next! =) Please review! =3_**

**_*I do not own pokemon. just me and any of my friends and the pokemon i made up which i am going to put up later)_**


	2. Chapter 2 Back at Pallet

_**Ok this chapter was fixed too. I hope I was able to get all the spelling errors fixed and everything is more clear than before.**_

**Chapter 2- Back at Pallet**

"Oh, hi May." Drew smirked and flicked his green hair. "Um… so who's your little friend here?"

"Oh… um… did I forget to mention that I have a little sister?" she replied innocently as her sweat dropped remembering she never mentioned her to the boy.

"What? I thought Max was your only sibling?" Drew asked a bit confused. Roselia giggled at her master then resumed talking to Flareon.

"Um… Nope! This _IS_ my little sister, Marcelle. And her nick name's Mae Mae." May answered trying to clear this up.

"May May? Really?" Drew asked sarcastically, clearly amused.

"It's spelled M A E M A E and it is just a nickname." Mae Mae said childishly, placing her hands on her hips and slightly glaring at his sarcasm.

"Okay, I get it. But I don't see any family resemblance. Mae Mae looks like some small, cute, innocent kid. May?" He smirked again. "I rather not reply."

"Excuse me? We look a lot alike except for the hair and eye color!" May threw her arms in the air then making fists out of them.

"Oh stop fighting! You're confusing me now! Can we please get things straight first sis?" Mae Mae childishly yelled out waving her hands in the air, sitting down on the chair next to the railing so that she still had a view of the lovedisk which were still in the water.

Both teenagers sat down next to her as well. "Okay so I see you two know each other already. And apparently you know me now… So who are you?" Mae Mae smiled so innocently both teens couldn't resist smiling back.

"I'm Drew Hayden," he said, "and this is my partner Roselia.

"Oh now I remember! I've seen you on t.v. and sissy! That's the guy you're always talking about right?" Mae Mae nudged her sister with her elbow fully aware now how the teens knew each other. May's face started to glow red. "You're right sis," she looked at Drew for a second to see that he was desperately trying to hide his blush, "he is cute!" she continued to tease. "For you anyway," she added. "Now I know why you talk about him so much, sis!"

'S-She talks about ME?" Drew asked some what surprised— and happy.

"Yup! Every day and every night! But only to me though! I wouldn't be—"May cut off her little sister off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough Mae Mae." She glared at her mad enough that if possible, you could cook an egg on her head. "You're so lucky you're not Max or you would've had a big bump on your head a long time ago!"

"Don't be so hard on her. I like her and look at her eyes right now. Aw… You made the puppy cry." Drew cooed sarcastically.

"Waaa!" Mae Mae whimpered as she ran off to Drew.

"Oh look! Seems like your sister likes me better now." He smirked and flipped his hair again. "But who doesn't?"

Mae Mae saw the look on May's face and grabbed her before she attacked the poor boy._ And I thought she liked him… If I wasn't here, he would've been dead._

"Sis? Don't kill him please!" Mae Mae said laughing, remembering how much she wanted to kill a certain someone sometimes.

"All aboard! We have docked at Pallet Town. We hope you sail with us again. Take care!" a voice rang out of the speakers.

Thanks to Mae Mae, May calmed down, finally. As they got off the ship, Mae Mae begged to her sister, "Sissy, please! Can Drew come with us! Please, oh please!" she begged louder and louder.

"Fine," May said unhappily unable to say no to her little sis who has spoiled from the day she was born.

_I know she really is happy! Just not right now… Mae Mae thought._ "Yay!" She simply yelled out smiling giving her sis a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Thanks sis!" she cried as she ran over to tell Drew and give him a hug as well.

"Now let's go visit Ashy and Pikachu!" she smiled as she began to skip beside her Flareon. After leaving the dock, she began to run around.

Mae Mae, knowing the lands very well from visiting Ash a lot, ran over to park which was right across the street from Ash's house. It was big, so many wild pokemon ran around. The grass was perfect and the tall trees shaded much of the park from the sun's heat.

"What is she doing now?" Drew asked curiously as they walk towards her, then taking a seat on the bench.

"Well I guess she wants to practice for the contest this week. She wants to be a coordinator too," May answered taking a seat next to him.

"I see." Drew said calmly as they watched Mae Mae's little performance.

"Flareon, are you ready?" Mae Mae asked her pokemon enthusiastically.

"Flare flareon flare!" (Ready as ever!)

"Okay! Flareon, show time!" Mae Mae called out as Flareon jumped off her shoulder and did a flip before landing on her front paws downing a hand stand before pushing herself up into another flip, landing on all fours.

"Use sunny day!" The sunlight got even brighter and hotter that it already was. "Now use attract followed by flamethrower!"

Big, pink hearts were thrown up into the air and bounced around followed by a flamethrower that was sent after it. The flamethrower circled around the hearts making the outline of the heart burst into flames. "Now finish it up with flamewheel!"

Flareon bursted into flames as she spun around making a flamewheel. She hit the hearts directly in the center. The hearts blew up and smaller hearts and sparkles rained down on the two of them. Mae Mae and flareon curtsied to May, Drew, and the small crowd of people and pokemon alike that watched their practice performance. They all clapped happily at the short entertainment.

"So how did I do sis? Drew?" she said happily as she petted her Flareon who was in her arms.

"Nice job, little sis! Getting more and more like me every day, I see." May smiled as she stood up from her seat.

"Great work Mae Mae. Better than what your sis can do at least. Misstaked you for a pro myself." He smiled as the little girl tackled them in a hug.

_And he can't complement me once in a while? May thought, when Mae Mae started to talk drowning her out of her thoughts._

"Yay! Then I guess I'm ready for my first contest here in Pallet! Now let's get out passes and sign up for the contest here at Pallet! And hurry up! I want to go to Ashy's house now!" Mae Mae pulled at them, like a five year old trying to pull her mom.

* * *

After finding out that this was just a practice contest and they only needed temporary passes of this contest they ran off to Ash's house. (In May and Drew's case, they were pulled along by me!)

_DING DONG!_

"Just a minute!" called a friendly women's voice from inside the regular sized house.

"Oh hello Mae Mae, May, and Drew." Ash's mother Delia Ketchum said happily.

"Hi Auntie Delia!" Mae replied childishly as she gave her a hug.

"Auntie?" Drew asked.

"Yes 'auntie'. Ash's mom is Mae Mae's god-mother." May replied answering his question.

"Auntie? Where's Ashy?" Mae Mae asked.

"he's in his room. Let me go get him. And please come in, all of you. Take a seat in the living room. Mr. Mime just cooked a batch of cookies and they are sitting on the table." Delilah said as she called for Ash.

"Ashy!" Mae Mae cried out as she gave her god-brother a hug after he was barley down the stairs.

"Hey Mae Mae! Hi May, Drew." he laughed taking one of the cookies and munching away on it.

"Gosh! Was I the only one who didn't know Marcelle until now!" Drew asked as if they left him out on something big, like someone's death.

"Pikachu!" (Pretty much!) Pikachu said jumping from Ash's shoulder to Mae Mae's who fell down at the sudden change of weight of both Flareon and pikachu. She giggled while giving pikachu a kiss on his head.

"Hey pikachu! I missed you." she cooed at the yellow mouse pokemon.

"Pi pikachu!" (I missed you too!) he rubbed his face against hers.

"Hey pikachu! You remember Flareon from my party right?"

"Pika!" (of course!)

"Good. Now come with me. You too Ashy! I want to show you my appeal for the contest here tomorrow!" Mae Mae said before pulling Ash outside while still holding onto Pikachu and Flareon.

"Wow! You've really grown up haven't you? Making appeals like your sister!" Ash smiled as he rubbed her head messing up her hair.

"Ashy! Stop it!" she giggled as Ash started to tickle her. "Pikachu! You know what to do."

Pikachu nodded. "Huh?" was all Ash said before he got shocked. Pikachu and Mae Mae started to roll on the floor laughing.

"Nice job little buddy!" Mae Mae giggled giving him a high five.

"You'll pay for that!" Ash laughed as Mae Mae, Pikachu, and Flareon ran away from him.

"You can't catch me! Na nana na na na!" she taunted childishly as she stuck out her tongue behind her.

* * *

"Ash," May sighed as she and Drew watched them from the steps. "When will he ever grow up?"

"When will you ever grow up?" Drew asked randomly as he flipped his hair.

"When will I grow up? When will YOU ever grow up?" she growled as she tackled and pinned him to the ground. "Pinned down by a girl I see?" she smirked.

"As if!" Drew said as he flipped over and pinned May to the ground. May flipped around in the same way.

They continued to roll around on the grass as Ash and Mae Mae turned around from their game of tag and they started to laugh like maniacs. After a while, Ash and Mae Mae decided to end the fight.

"Flareon."

"Pikachu."

"Use flamethrower/ thundershock!" they said in a union.

May and Drew were hit directly by a swirl of fire and electricity. They both glared at Ash and Mae Mae who ran quickly into the house, laughing, knowing if they didn't, they were dead meat.

* * *

"That was fun! Mae Mae giggled as she jumped into Ash's bed with flareon

"Yes that was!" Ash said as he laid down next to her.

"Not for us! May and Drew cried in a union from Ash's bathroom. They were trying to fix their hair which stood up and brush off the sooth off their faces and clothes.

"Haha! You even complain together." Mae Mae teased, giggling.

"That's cute! Are you sure you aren't a together?" Ash teased as well.

It was past nine so they went into the house and got ready for bed. Mae Mae, Ash, pikachu, flareon where to sleep on Ash's bunk bed while May and Drew slept on the floor, _together_, as Ash and Mae Mae forced them too.

"Are you ready for our big plan for tonight Ashy?" Mae Mae asked with an evil grin from the top bunk, as she had called it first leaving an unhappy Ash, as soon as May and Drew fell asleep.

"Ready as ever." Ash whispered back as he twirled around two pokeballs in his hands.

**_DUN DUN DUN! What are they planning to do? Well you have to wait and see on the next chapter! BUt i would put it up unless you review! So please review! =)_**

**_*I dont own pokemon. just me and any of my friends/family and made up pokemon that will probably be on chaper 4 or 5!*_**


	3. Chapter 3 tricks

**Me: Yay! chapter 3 sorry i didn't post it up sooner but I kinda go a writer block.**

**Drew: We expected no less from you.**

**Me: oh shut up! Sissy!**

**May: Ya ya.**

**WHACK!**

**Me: I don't own pokemon! =( ****IF i did May and Drew would've gotten together already! **

* * *

Tricks

As soon as everyone fell asleep Ash and Mae Mae went over their plan. "This is going to be fun!"

"Yup! Now let's get started. Kirlia, Meditite, I choose you." Ash whispered. "Okay you two. Just like our plan. Use psychic."

The two Pokémon did as they were told and carried May and Drew into a some-what tall tree. Mae Mae and Ash started giggling for two reasons. First because the Pokémon put them in the tree with May leaning on Drew and Drew had his arm around her. Second because they couldn't believe that they hadn't woken up even after being carried and then placed on a tree together. _It's like they can't even tell that they are touching each other. Mae Mae thought and smirked evilly. Perfect!_

"My turn! Flareon use ember."

"Kirlia, Meditite, use psychic. You know what to do."

They spelled out May and Drew's name and made a heart around it. Then they controlled the extra flames and made heart.

"Pikachu. Your turn."

Pikachu released a thunderbolt making the hearts explode into fireworks which woke up May and Drew. May and Drew looked around and saw the fireworks, their names, both of them on the tree.

"DREW!!! WHAT IS THIS!?" May yelled and then she lost her balance.

To May and Ash's luck, May fell on top of Drew and their lips met. They quickly got up and both started to turn a red yet to be discovered.

Ash and Mae Mae both laughed at their reaction hysterically. They both never thought that would happen even thought that's what they hoped.

At that they both received death glares.

"Uh oh!" They said together as they made a dash for the house.

**Too late **

"Blaziken. GET THEM!" May growled.

Drew didn't do anything 'cause he didn't mind all this happening.

"What? What did we do?" The two cried in a union.

**WHAK!**

"OUCH!" Ash cried.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASH!" May growled.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Ash cried as she was going to smack him again.

"Blaziken, put my sister down. I'll be back. Stay here with Drew and Ash." May hissed as she practically dragged Mae Mae inside.

_With Ash and Drew_

"Don't kill me! I got enough out of May." Ash pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Drew said as if nothing happened.

"Thanks… I guess. Hehe… sorry about that though." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay." Drew replied. "Actually, I should be thanking you." Drew muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh… No."

"Okay, must be hearing the wind or something. Oh no! What happens if what I heard was a pokémon that needs help! I'm coming pokémon!" Ash said as he ran off.

"God. How dense could Ash be?"

"Sorry sis. But you know you liked it." Mae Mae said as she rubbed the back of her head where May had hit her.

"Never mind that! Just don't ever do that again!" May yelled.

"Okay. But just 'cause I said that doesn't mean I won't." Mae Mae smirked and gave May a hug.

"Ok." May said returning the hug. "But I still have to get back at you. Oh just wait until we meet up with—"

"OH SHUT UP!" Mae Mae cried playfully as she started to turn bright red.

* * *

**Me: all done wid chapter 3! sorry it wasn't funny. It was the best i could think of.**

**May: Aww! all done?!**

**Me: Yes.**

**May: Who do you like Mae Mae?**

**Me: OH SHUT UP! YOU ALREADY KNOW SO SHUT UP!**

**Drew: What? You're not going to tell me?**

**Me: NO! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU!**

**Drew: Cause I'm awesome like that.**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE--**

**May: ... ummm... please REVIEW or else Mae Mae might kill Drew.**


	4. Chapter 4 Contest Time

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back after all this time.**

**Drew: Oh great...**

**Me: Ehem... let me finish! Well as I was saying, yay! School is over so now i can update more! I also have another story getting ready to post. I hope you've enjoyed my other short stories.**

**May: Ok can we start yet.**

**Me: Sure. I do NOT own any of the characters except me and my friends that will come later in the story.

* * *

  
**

**Contest time**

"Come on!" Mae Mae whined. "The contest starts soon!"

"Ya, ya. We're coming!" said an annoyed.

It was the next day and they were on their way to the contest hall located in the middle of the town.

"You guys are so slow a slowbro would pass you." Mae Mae whined some more, pouting at them.

"Who are you calling slow?" Ash questioned with a teasing look on his face. His eyes had a childish glint in them making him look silly.

"All of you! Last one there's a rotten exeggcute!" Mae Mae giggled as she ran ahead of them with flareon in her arms.

* * *

"Haha, Ash is a rotten exeggcute!" Mae Mae teased pointing her finger at him and laughing.

"Oh my God! I am? Yay! I can use pokémon attacks!" Ash cried pumping his fists into the air.

Everyone including pikachu and flareon looked at him as if he had two heads. _Man he was an idiot sometimes _their look said.

"Yay me! I'm going to fight random pokémon! Watch pikachu for me!" He yelled walking off with his arms crossed behind his head.

"ASH!" May wacked him on his head before he ran off too far, her eyes flaring. "You are NOT a pokémon you idiot!"

"Aw! Ruin my fun, why don't you." Ash cried rubbing the back of his head, eyes all watery while looking at her.

"MAY! DREW! COMMON IT'S STARTING!" Mae Mae yelled as she dragged them inside not really caring about what was going on in their heads.

* * *

"Not much competition." Drew smirked looking around the small room. "Looks like I'm going to win that ribbon easy." He sat down on the blue bench to the side of the room.

"You mean I'm going to win that ribbon!" May stated with a very determined look across her face.

"You're both wrong! I'm going to win! Right, Flareon?" Mae Mae said just as determined as her sister. Flareon nodded with the same determined look on her face.

"Next up, a young man from LaRousse city in the Hoenn region, Drew Hayden!" the announcer Lillian announced into the microphone.

"Good luck." May and Mae Mae called as Drew walk to the stage.

As soon As he got out on the large stage, all he could hear was the sound of the screaming fan girls all around in the audience.

_God I hate them!_ Drew thought as he let out roselia.

* * *

"Wow! He's a lot better than what you told me." Mae Mae awed as she watched Drew on TV. her brown eyes sparkling as if she just saw a puppy on the screen that she wanted. She really was impressed!

"Sure he is…" May replied sarcastically, crossing her arms, but then uncrossed them and smiled as she watched him finish.

"Let me guess. You can do better?"

"Yup!"

"Really?" Drew sarcastically said popping out of nowhere. "I bet you can't."

"29 points? I can beat that with my eyes closed!"

"A klutz like you should keep your eyes open. You're up." Drew said as she flipped his green locks off his face.

"You'll see!" May fumed as she walked out onto the stage.

* * *

"Well here she is! Two time top coordinator, May!" Lillian announced

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May called out.

"Now, use ice ball!" Glaceon stored a lot of energy then fired a huge ball of ice up to the sky.

"Now use mirror coat followed up by iron tail."

"Wow! Mirror coat is really showing off glaceon's beautiful coat. It seems like she's fashioning the ice into something." Lillian awed.

"Finish with ice beam!" May pointed to the floor.

Glaceon make a huge mound of ice and landed on the top of it. It caught the remaining part of the ice ball that was fashioned into a rose. The arena sparkled with the sun's ray's reflection off the ice adding a rainbow effect.

"We can't expect anything less from you May!" 10 from Mr. Contesta.

"Absolutely REMARKABLE!" 10 from Mr. Sukizo.

"Great way in showing off an ice type pokémon. Well done!" 10 from Nurse Joy.

"That gives May a total score of 30!"

* * *

"Haha Drew! Sissy beat you!" Mae Mae said with a mocking voice.

"Whatever…" Drew replied never letting go of his cool.

"Why are you so mean to sis? You're so nice to me."

"Well..." Drew told her everything there is to know. He could tell that he could trust her.

"Aww! I can't wait to tell her." She squealed!

"You can't tell May anything!" Drew practically yelled.

"Tell me what?" May asked coming from behind them while shoving the ice rose into his face. Drew turned bright red.

"Oh nothing!" Mae Mae said with a slyness in her voice not daring to look her way for the fear of laughing hysterically at her little secrete with Drew.

"Umm… w-why are you giving me this?" Drew asked.

"Oh that? That's for your masquerain."

"What? You're giving this to a pokémon?"

"What? You're not the only one who can give roses to pokémon." May smirked sticking her tongue out cutely.

"That's worse than my excuse." Drew muttered under his breath.

"What excuse?" May smirk became wider.

"U-uh…" Drew stammered turning red.

_Sis is really enjoying this. Poor Drew. Well I might as well help him._ Mae Mae thought.

_**Mae Mae's prov.**_

"Oh sissy, it's my turn! Wish me luck!" I called out as I heard my name being called, _lucky Drew._ I thought.

"And last but not least, Mae Mae with her debut!"

"Flareon! Show time!" I called as my faithful flareon did a flip off my shoulder.

"Just like we practiced girl. Attract followed by flamethrower." I called as we did our routine we practiced at the park. "Wrap it all up with flamewheel!" I said. Our routine ended as we planned, with fireworks and sparkles and hearts falling to the ground.

"Wow! Impressive for a beginner. Goes to show what happens when you have someone to look up too." smiled. Everyone knew he was talking about May. 10 from him.

"Remarkable." Mr. Seiko gave her a 10.

"Wow, such a healthy flareon, and what a great way to show off your Pokémon!" Nurse Joy gave her a 10.

"Awesome! A 30 on her debut, bet your sister is proud of that." Mae Mae smiled, thanked the judges, and went back backstage.

"Sis, did you see that!" Mae Mae cried happily.

"Yes I did. Great job!"

"Haha! I got that same score as you! Yippee!" she giggled.

***********10 mins. Later****************

"Aww! I have to fight Drew in the last round…" Mae Mae whined. Mae Mae had won her battle while Drew beat May.

"You can do it Mae! Just believe in your pokemon. You have the most trust in your pokemon than anyone I've ever known." May whispered.

"Okay." Mae said as she ran onto the stage with a newly awakened confidence.

* * *

"Time for the final round ladies and gentlemen! Five minutes on the clock. Now let's get busy!"

"Flareon, show time!"

"Roselia!"

"Be quick on your feet okay, Flareon."

"Roselia, solar beam!" Drew commanded.

"Wow! Trying to finish it here and now?" Lillian said.

"Hmph." Mae Mae smirked expecting something like this from him. "Flareon! Use mirror coat and send that solar beam right back!" Flareon's coat shined as roselia released the powerful white beam which was sent right back.

"Roselia stop it using petal dance."

"That's what I thought." Mae Mae said as the petal dance stopped the solar beam. " Flareon, power up that solar beam. Jump and then use flame thrower." The flamethrower looked like a fire spin as flareon twirled in the air. It spun around the solar beam and made it stronger.

_Direct hit! Can roselia counter that?_

Roselia got up, tired and exhausted.

_Wow that roselia is really strong. Mae Mae thought._

"Roselia use magical leaf."

"Flare!" the small pokemon cried as it got hit. It shouldn't have hurt so much but those leaves where sharp!

"Now use petal dance."

"Ahah!" Mae Mae got an idea. "Flareon use dig!" Flareon dug a bunch of holes around roselia.

"Use petal dance when she comes out." But roselia could not get her. It was like watching whack-a-mole.

"Finish it up with flamethrower!" Roselia tried to dodge but could not escape the flames that came out of all the holes on the field.

"And that's the end! Looks like Mae Mae's our big winner."

* * *

"Sissy! I can't believe it. I beat Drew?" she squealed with excitement.

"Nice job sis. I knew you could do it." She smirked and looked over her shoulder to Drew. "And he says he's all that."

"I'm still here you know." He replied annoyed.

"Ya ya we know." Ash smiled his usual goofy smile. "It's just that you got beat by a little—" he was cut off by a loud noise.

"Oh crap!"

**Me: I hoped you like it! I know I should have let May win or Drew but you know what? **

**May: Yes is should have won but what?**

**Me: This is my story so I can do what ever I want with it! Heehee**

**Drew: OOOKAY...**

**Me: Heehee! So the next chapter is really short and just to make new enemies. I mean what's a story without some good "villains"?**

**May/Drew: Uhhh...?**

**Me: That's right nothing! And then the chapter after that has a bit of pokeshipping just for all you fans out there who love the original characters!**

**Matthew: Eww still with the pokemon stories?**

**Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT!**

**May: Ugh not again. ****PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is good too. **

**Drew: So i can criticize this whole story?**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Fans

**Me: Hi everyone! I bet you're happy to see me.**

**Matt: Not really.**

**Me: Then get out of here! Jerk.**

**May: Ugh tell me about it. *glares at Drew**

**Drew: What?**

**May: Nothing. Mayrulez621 does not own pokemon or its characters.**

**Me: But I do own me and my friends!**

**Drew: On with the show!**

Stupid Fans

"Oh God," May cried softly as a bunch of fangirls surrounded her green haired rival.

"Be my boyfriend!"

"I love you, Drew!"

"Marry me!"

"Um sis…?" Mae Mae tugged at her sister's arm. Her eyes filled with sympathy for the poor boy. "Should we help him out?"

"Nah let him suffer!" May teased, crossing her arms, trying not to laugh sarcastically.

"But sissy…" the brown eyed girl whined.

"Oh fine," She sighed and looked at the large crowd.

_He owes us one. _May thought.

"Hey losers! Yeah you." Mae Mae said impatiently. She wasn't in the mood for crazy stalkers of fangirls right now. "Get a life…"

"Oh hi," the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped out into the open. "You're that little bitch that beat Drew, aren't you?" She had blonde hair and piercing purple eyes.

"You tell her Vicky!" a redhead girl yelled out.

"What did she call me?" Mae Mae growled. Her teeth were showing like an angry mightyena, and her eyes had a certain flame in them.

"Oh nothing little sis," May said trying to save her innocent little mind. "Vicky," She hissed like an arbok protecting her babies.

"Whatever sis. You know that I know these words anyway." Mae Mae said trying to calm down.

Vicky looked over to May and examined her. Then she pointed at the said girl. "Hmph, and that must be her whore of an older sister, May."

"Who are you calling a whore, bitch?" May fumed, her face turned all red.

Ash just sat there with an angry expression, not wanting to get involved in this cat fight. "Ass hole," he whispered to himself.

"Hey Drewsy? Do you want me to get rid of the whore and bitch for you?" She purred, grabbing a hold of Drew's arm.

He shook his arm loose and growled. "For your information these are my FRIENDS! Now go away or I'll get the cops to arrest you for stalking."

"Drewsy…?" She whispered trying her bet to use puppy eyes.

"Go away NOW."

"Fine. I'll get you whore and the little bitch too."

"Slut say what?" Mae Mae cried. "You know what I'm sick and tired of you and your stalking group! Flareon get her before I decide to hurt her myself." She barked while Ash held her back.

Flareon chased them off tempted to bite them with fire fang, a move she just learned, on their behinds.

"When I get my hands on that FUC—" Drew covered her mouth yet she continued to ramble on mumbling into Drew's hand.

"Calm down sissy. Next time we see her and she calls us those words again, I swear, I'll beat her with my power pack pokemon team!" Mae Mae had an evil smile on her face. Seems like someone is enjoying her own thoughts.

"No need to do that Mae Mae." Drew said trying to calm the girls, as well as himself, down.

"What?" May yelled. "Now you're going to protect her?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to see you guys in jail for murder. But seriously? Do you think I'll _ever_ let her do that again?"

"I don't know. Would you?" The two sisters said together.

"Heck no! Nobody has the right to call my two best friends a whore and a bitch." Drew crossed his arms trying to make himself look big and powerful.

"Aww thanks!" May and Mae Mae pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Ash pouted at them feeling left out.

"Oh come here Ashy!" Mae Mae said as she pulled him into their group hug.

* * *

**Me: So watcha think?**

**May: Isn't this a little short.**

**Me: Unless you wanted more cussing in this chapter then no.**

**Drew: That was horrible!**

**Me: Who asked you?**

**May: eheh *sweat drops Umm please review. **

**Me: Yeah! I won't update the awesome truth or dare chapter with pokeshipping included unless I get 20 reviews! Only 8 more and you got the chapter  
**


	6. UpDATE

I just wanted you guys to know that this story was CANCELED! I'm making a remake of this story which will be a little better seeming as I created this story a while ago. I already posted it under "May and Drew a Journey Together- REVISED"


End file.
